


Red, White and Blue.

by Wrathy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Sibling incest?, they're sorta like brothers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathy/pseuds/Wrathy
Summary: Two things happened when the kiss started, firstly Sharky noted that Hurk kissed back and slipped his tongue in, secondly was Hurk held him tighter.A Hurk/Sharky fic! Full of angst, beer and fireworks.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> !NOT BETA'D! So expect mistakes and screw-ups. I just wanted it out there. Will clean up later. 
> 
> Info: This story takes place in the year 2000. Sharky is 19 and Hurk is 27. I put the underage tag just in case, I know some see age of consent differently and wanted to cover my bases. :^)

Tuesday 4th July 2000  
Independence Day

‘What a shitty day for the biggest celebration in Americankind ‘cept for Christmas’, thought a young Sharky. He was sat on a low wall just behind the annual party, which had just started to kick off now the sun was setting. He fiddled with the beer label, ripping it partially off and flicking the sticky paper to the ground where it proceeded to stick to his sneaker.  
  
Annoyed, Sharky reached down again, flicked the offending trash off his shoe.  
  
Sitting back up, he scanned his eyes over the festivities. He saw there were tons of kids, the teachers said that there was no school tomorrow for them, mainly because out here in this backwater town all the teachers will be at the party and most likely will be drunk or passed out. Raising a toast to no one, Sharky took a swig. ‘Here’s to Hope Countys fucked up education’, he thought grimly. Sharky set up in his drinking session just off to the side. Not quite in full view, but not too far away so he won’t miss the fireworks. That’s what he loved the most. He smiles to himself, waiting in anticipation for when the clear night sky will be filled with a multi-coloured array of lights and huge explosions.  
  
That’s if he awake by then. The twelve-pack crate by his side was already down by nearly half before the sky grew dark. Sharky, bleary eyed reshuffled on the wall which was suddenly way too uncomfortable to sit on. He grabbed the pack and wandered off through the party, dodging screaming youngsters and heavy petting adults. The smell of meat cooking and music both filled the air. There was a local band playing all the hits of the rock n roll greats of the last 30 years and a group of guys were trying to work a DVD player they all chipped in to buy into playing a burned copy of Clutch Nixons daredevil stunts.  
Manoeuvring around and trying to not look too suspicious, he is a 19-year-old with a half-empty beer crate after all, Sharky scans the area for somewhere to park his ass. Shuffling around a passed-out couple and a queue for the BBQ, Sharky finally spots an area next to the main flight hanger of the Ryes ground. It was their turn to host the Hope County Independence BBQ Bash this year and none in Hope would dare miss it, which means huge crowds and loads of drunk people. His parents begged their son to please, please don’t start any you-know-whats and there’ll be that new video game hes been after in it for him.  
Which meant in layman’s terms, don’t fuck this up for us you little shit and we’ll bribe you with this. Okay?  
  
Sharky sighed as he settled down next to the wall of the hanger, taking out the swiped bottle opener, he flips off the cap in one movement and sets to work in downing the alcohol in one go. No-one is going to be too mad at him for having this because a). nobody gives a shit and b). the cops are also at the party, some already drunk and trying their hand at the mechanical bull.  
Hope county is its own little world with its own laws and traditions and that suits Sharky to a T.  
  
Sharky looks up at the stars which are coming out and a burst of light fills the landscape and a few gasps, hollers and screams accompanied by clapping are happening off to the side where Sharky has finished the last of the contraband. The bonfire that was just lit is full and roaring with almost white-hot flames and Sharky physically turns away from it, not tempted to even dare look at it. He’s gonna be good. No fires. Least not today.  
  
A stirring from below pulls Sharky away from those thoughts and it takes a while to realize he’s got to go piss. Announcing his annoyance loudly, he tries to stand and very nearly doesn’t make it. Propping himself up the hangars side, Sharky makes his way around the back, hopefully he won’t take too long, as the fireworks will start soon.  
  
Physically putting one foot in front of the other and only tripping over himself twice Sharky makes it round the back. He unzips and tries to make it quick, but not before he circles his hips and tries to make patterns in the soil. Grinning stupidly to himself, Sharky whistles a random tune under his breath and finishes up.  
  
A prickling sensation on his neck has him stop mid whistle as he hears a sound to his right. Sharky strains to look as he can make out a figure in the dim light from the bonfire some ways off. He squints and can make out a figure with long hair and a slim waist. His eyebrows both raise in interest. Sharky straightens up and tucking himself into his jeans, sways over to the ‘girl’. Maybe he’ll get lucky tonight? A quick kiss or a fondle in the bushes might make this night perfect.  
  
“Oh, hey there! You need help girl? I can help if you like? I mean we can go grab a burger you know…”  
  
Sharky continues to step towards the figure. In his head the girl is beautiful, long blond hair and a cute smile and big eyes. She’ll hold his hand and they’ll kiss as the first of the fireworks set off. His teenage mind was racing as he got closer, less than a foot away he reaches forward and gently spins the person round and in a moment of insanity that only comes with alcohol, plants a kiss square on their lips.  
Two things happened when the kiss started. First off, the kiss lasted longer than it should and when Sharky broke away a thin line of spit was still connecting the two and secondly a fist connected with his face that sent him flying backwards and falling over his feet.  
  
“What the fuck you doing you fucking faggot?!”  
  
Sharkys vision was blurry to begin with, now it was almost non-existent. The punch to his head from the boy he kissed took care of that. “Hey Bailey, Crystal, Joe. We got ourselves a real queer here! This fucking hick just kissed me!” The boy turned to three other kids who were already on their way over to the ruckus.  
“Oooh David you got yourself a boyfriend!” The girl who Sharky mentally noted in his head called Crystal mocked a hug by wrapping her arms around herself. “Whens the marriage?” She laughed and pushed at David who was already bright red with embarrassment.  
  
“Hey fuck you, I aint no queer” David snapped at his younger sister and feinted a punch. Crystal backed off but continued her verbal mocking.  
  
“Aww, don’t be sore. Maybe he mistook you for his Mom or something?” She burst out laughing again, “Or his Uncle?” She held onto her sides, doubling over with the amusement of teasing her brother.  
The eldest of the group Joe, didn’t mock his younger brother but instead stomped over to where Sharky lay on his side and planted a kick into his stomach with such force that it raised Sharky off the floor. Repeated punches to his face and sides were falling on him like rain. Bailey, the youngest, stood off to the side and snorted through laughter.  
  
“Oh man, I knew that out here in the middle of fuck all that everyone here only had three last names, but I never thought it was true. Are your parents cousins or something? You’re so inbred you might as well be a sandwich!”  
Crystal then joined in with her eldest brother in kicking Sharky even more into the dirt. While David and Bailey hurled more insults. Sharky tried to escape back to the party but only managed to get part way before the sky exploded. The fireworks had started and Sharkys heart sank. How was he supposed to know that it was a boy? Long hair in a ponytail? He’s not that way. Not that he hasn’t thought about it, well it is the modern times now and old stereotypes and taboos are being lifted. But now as he’s getting a stiletto heel to the back of his legs he wishes he’d never seen another male.  
  
That is until now.  
  
“Charlemagne Victor Boshaw, whut are you doing boy? These your friends? They’re sure as shit don’t look like friends.”  
Sharky raised his head and outlined by the bonfire in the distance was an almost beautiful sight. “Hey, I said are these your friends?” Hurk Drubman, Sharkys older cousin stood legs planted a foot apart, a chicken wing in one hand and a beer can in the other.  
  
“Hey, fuck off you simple hayseed!” The oldest of the group Joe squared himself up and stood his ground. “We’re just defending our brother from this sexual deviant!”  
Hurk snorted at the title, “Yo-oo wut? Oh, come on now guys. Look I know y’all from out-of-town an’ none-ya know the ins an’ outs of our county but please if I may ask an’ I’m asking nicely seeing as you’re not from here an’ you we’re invited to come seeing as the county sheriff is banging your mom but GET THE FUCK OFF MY CUZ ‘FORE I PUT Y’ALL ON THE SPIT, EAT CHA AND SHIT YOU OUT AGAIN!” Hurk enunciated the last words with jabs from the chicken wing.  
  
The kids stopped their mistreatment of Sharky and watched with intense the verbal showdown between Joe and this Hurk. Joe gulped but shook himself down again. He’s just signed up to the US Army, so he knows he no pushover and observing Hurk he sees they’re nearly the same height and similarly built. Looks like Hurk works out too but he’ll defend his little brother because that’s what a soldier does right? Plus, he’s been drinking too and he’s spoiling for a fight.  
  
“Your fucking queer-ass cousin just kissed my little brother! I want his ass thrown in jail!” Joe stepped forward as a huge firework exploded overhead, Hurk stood his ground but looked down at Sharky. The siblings misread the downcast eyes as backing off and it granted them new vigor in their actions.  
  
Crystal put her hands on her hips and sneered. “Maybe he doesn’t want him in jail. Maybe he’s gonna go back to their shitty trailer park and fuck while their momma-sister cooks a possum!” She cracks up laughing at her own joke and makes a gesture with her hand to simulate a blowjob. The siblings all laugh at the insinuating joke and start making obscene motions with their bodies while wolf-whistling at the pair. Sharky can feel his face turn as red as the blood dribbling out his mouth and onto the floor. He’s never thought, never, about Hurk that way.  
  
Joe stopped with the insulting gestures and squared his shoulders.  
  
“Shit place like this don’t have no law, so well take it into our own hands. Again, you fucking inbred, redneck hick, fuck off and let us deal with this shitstain on humanity.” Joe smirked and, in his head, imagined Hurk backing off.  
  
However, Hurk shrugged and in one fluid movement put the whole chicken wing in his mouth and stripped it clean of meat. Sharky stared in awe at his much older cousin, an American flag bandana around his head, his mid-length hair blowing in the slight breeze, looking so cool in a leather zipped up sleeveless bikers vest and a pair of too tight faded old blue jeans. It was the boots that Sharky double took on, they were black calf-length and covered with mud. That means Hurk brought his bike with him! God Sharky loves that bike, he’s only rode it twice but it’s almost a big of an addiction as he has with fire. A pain in his chest brought Sharky back to reality and he subconsciously hugged his arms tighter around his stomach in defense, he knew his eye was beginning to swell up and his lip is busted open but seeing Hurk against the backdrop of a sky painted with colourful explosions and a blazing fire had Sharky sighing with admiration and a little longing.  
  
Throwing the clean chicken bone behind him without looking Hurk smirked at the kids and Sharky made a noise of delight, the siblings however watched it like a piece of meat a handler threw for their pet hawk. It spun in the air and gracefully landed in the temporary trash bin quite a few feet away. Everyone let go of the breath they were holding in, including Sharky.  
  
“Oh, that’s whut I thought you said.”  
  
The thing is with adults is that they cheat and with his free hand he reached round behind him and pulled out his custom American flag painted .50 Desert Eagle gun. The sky became bright with explosions and colour. Raising his hand high in the air Hurk fired two shots almost uncannily in time with two huge firework explosions, before lowering and aiming between Joes legs and firing one shot which stuck in the ground.  
  
Bailey screamed first and pushed David out the way to escape and ran off, Crystal held her hands to her face to shield herself and screamed followed by David who got to his feet helped by his sister. Joe, too shocked to move just stood there and shook visibly. A wet stain forming visibly at the front of his khakis.  
“Now, that there was what we call around here as a ‘Last Hello’.” Hurk close the distance between him and Joe still holding the gun at arm’s length and with a voice Sharky has never heard come from his older cousin he listened to Hurk give out a final threat that went straight to his groin. “That means it’s the last time I see your face amigo, otherwise I’d have to greet you all over again an’ I don’t know if I’ll miss next time.” Joe fainted and dropped to the ground hard. Hurk raised both his eyebrows and with a smile Sharky will never forget turned to his little cousin and said, “I made that bit up, but doesn’t sound cool?” He laughed, his whole body shaking with the effort.  
  
Hurk then opened the beer can in one hand and swigged the entire contents before crushing it against his head. Tossing the can backwards like he did with the chicken bone, it completely missed and ended up hitting a passed-out guy in flannel.  
  
Sharky didn’t notice however as Hurk strode over to him and helped him to his feet. Hurk held him there and above them the fireworks boomed and lit up the sky. He looked at Hurk, alcohol and adrenaline still coursing through him and with a sigh lent forward to kiss his older cousin fully on the lips.  
  
Two things happened when the kiss started, firstly Sharky noted that Hurk kissed back and slipped his tongue in, secondly was Hurk held him tighter. This kiss lasted for as long as there were lights in the air and when it went dark they broke apart. Not to far away was hollering and an occasional ‘whoop’ as pretty much all of Hope County cheered in their approval of the amazing display.  
Sharkys eyes went wide with realization and immediately started babbling an apology.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Was all Sharky could say and tried to break free of Hurks grip. “I…I don’t know why I did that…jeez I’m sorry!” Hurk just held on and shush him. Trying to calm his younger cousin.  
“Hey it’s alright, ya’know? Let’s get you home, k?” Hurk gave another smile and started to coerce Sharky away from area. “It don’t matter, just two rocking guys surviving another battle bound to be tension, right?”  
  
“Err, yeah…yeah. I guess.”  
  
Sharky leaned onto Hurks side as he helped him round the hangers’ side wall. He realises that he really doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, they’ll talk and somehow, they’ll know what he did, so he buried himself more into his older cousins’ chest, almost trying to hide his shame.  
“Hey MAAAA! I’m taking Sharky home, little fucker got into the liquid bread an’ now he’s smashed of his tits!” Hurk shouted and the sound reverberated around and through Sharky. He smiles and without realizing breaths in his older cousins’ scent. Dirt, BBQ sauce and aftershave. He smiles dreamily and unconsciously rubs his face against the olders chest, feeling the soft leather vest on his cheek. He feels Hurk tense up, but he doesn’t stop holding him.  
  
“Take him back to ours Hurky, ‘fraid his ma and pa are passed out in the bathtub, again.” Adelaide shouted back and Sharky watched her go back to frying bacon for the burgers. ‘Man, she’s so cool, if I was Hurks brother she’d my mom. But she’s kind of hot so then it’s weird’ Sharky tried to shake the thought out of his head and Hurk grew concerned.  
  
“Hey man, you k?” Hurk looked into his eyes and Sharky blushed again.  
  
Don’t kiss him. Don’t kiss him. For the love of God don’t kiss him!  
  
Before Sharky could act on his urges, Hurk began to usher him toward the parking space. “Don’t you worry, I’ll get you back to my place and I’ll get you some tacos! Tacos fix everything man, same as duct tape, that fixes everything too!” Hurk grinned and after a few trips and dragging of feet were finally next to Hurks ride. Sharky had completely forgotten about that. He almost drooled over the 1996 Harley-Davidson Road King Easy Rider, it was a beautiful piece of machinery and Sharky couldn’t wait to ride it again with Hurk.  
  
“K man, you’re in front, don’t want you passing out halfway an’ slipping off.” Hurk gestured to the front of the bike as he straddled it from the back. Sharky visibly gulped, he’s never been in the front before but that’s okay, it was at least an hour to Hurks house and the thought of falling off and embarrassing himself was devastating.  
  
So, with a wince he got on and Hurk shuffled up, Sharkys eyes went wide as the vehicle sprung into life. Those faded jeans of Hurks left nothing to the imagination and Sharky should know as he could feel a very prominent bulge along his lower back.  
  
Oh boy, this was going to be a long ride.


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two boys bond in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be explicit, you have been warned! ;)

The ride back to Hurks place was going well. The roads were clear as mostly everyone was busy with their own Independence Day celebrations. Sharky felt the wind in his hair and the feel of the engine reverberating through his body, though every so often he’d have to hold on, the alcohol through his system was still pretty prominent. And also, for the fact that every bump they went over pushed Hurks groin into his lower back. One time, he isn’t sure, but he’s pretty damn sure he moaned when they went over a partially deep pothole. But Lord he hoped not, ‘cos he’d just die on the spot. Hurk would every so often ask if he was alright and Sharky like the masterful poet he is would just say ‘yeah’.  
  
‘Way to go man’, thought Sharky angrily.  
  
They were just passing the Big Buck statue when Hurk began to slow down. Panic began to rise in Sharkys chest and his mind raced with a million scenarios. All ending in him getting stranded or beaten up again.  
  
Hurk pulled into a layby and stopped the bike. Sharky, not daring to look swallowed and nervously asked, “Everything o-okay?” his heart pounding way too much.  
  
“Oh yeah sure man I just gotta go drain the dragon if you know what I mean? Stay here I’ll be back and ready to roll us outta here!” Hurk grinned got off the bike and set off behind a storage shed. Sharky was left alone and the feeling hit him like a brick to the head. Or a boot to the chest.  
Gathering his thoughts, he reminded himself of the nights events in chronological order. The theft of the beer, the stupid mistake of kissing a random guy, getting the shit beat out of him. Of Hurk coming to his rescue, him firing the gun and making that kid, Joe pass out from fear. The fireworks display. The kiss. Wait a minute...  
  
Oh god the kiss!  
  
The realization came to him like a lightning bolt.  
  
Hurk kissed back.  
  
He was in too much pain at the time to fully register but now, oh man. He recalls the taste in his mouth, BBQ chicken and beer. Sharky smiles and leans forward on the bike, lost in his own little world. Hurk kissed back, deep and meaningful like he was making out with a lover. Sharkys’ smile widened, and he sighed as he played the scene over and over again. But what if he was wrong? He sits back up, smiled dissipating and almost going sober. What if Hurk didn’t kiss him and he just imagined it ‘cos he was drunk? What if Hurk is actually angry at him, now that he has to drive him to his house and look after him like he was a baby. What if Hurk resents him for making him leave the party and missing out on food and fun?  
  
The thoughts flew around Sharkys head again and again making him almost as dizzy as the effect of the beer. He looked nonchalantly at the flag decals on the bike and wondered when Hurk will be finished, it’s been nearly five minutes now, how long does it take a guy to piss?  
  
In the night air, he listened to the sounds. Chirping and somewhere far in the distance a lone wolf howled. Sharky is used to these sounds, they’re practically part of his everyday world. His eyes snap to the right as he could hear rustling coming from the forest and what sounded like a large creature. Squinting his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed, and the lumbering Elk came into partial view between the forest trees. It sniffed the air and ground and made a sound which reverberated around. Sharky stayed as still as he could and only breathed out when it walked off again after a while. Once again Sharky was alone with his thoughts.  
  
‘Damn, it’s been more than ten mins now.’ Sharky thought as he looked at his watch. Coming to a decision, Sharky carefully gets off the bike and goes around to the back of the shed.  
  
He truly wasn’t prepared for the scene in front of him.  
  
Hurk, back resting against the shed wall with his jeans halfway down his thighs, hand on his cock and the other squeezing his balls. He was jacking it like his life depended on it. His eyes were closed and his mouth partially open, breath leaving his lungs in short puffs. Sharky was mesmerized and could feel his own dick harden at the sight.  
  
“Ah fuck, fuck man sweet jeez…” Hurk muttered under his breath. “Hell yeah, that’s it man just like that…” He looked down at himself manhandling his hard member and gave a lopsided grin. And nearly jumped from there to the Henbane River when he glanced over and saw his little cousin watching him palming himself through his pants.  
  
“AH FUCK MAN WHAT THE HELL!?” Hurk stopped jerking off and tried to cover himself up and look angry at Sharky who just realized what was going on and suddenly felt very, very stupid.  
  
“Oh jeez I’m sorry, I didn’t…umm…oh shit” Sharky looked away. Feeling his face suddenly very hot and flushed. “I didn’t see anything, I swear…err, I’ll go wait while you…finish…” He turned and began to make his back to the bike.  
  
“…Sharky, wait man.” Hurk looked straight ahead, hands still covering himself. Sharky could see on his face he was coming to a solution and with a whispered voice called to his younger cousin. “Com’ here.”  
  
It took a few seconds to register the command given, but Sharky found his feet obeying before his head. In the distance, fireworks were going off, occasionally lighting the sky in colour. The distance between them shortened and Sharky could see a coat of sweat across Hurks forehead. He stopped just in front and waited.  
“You’d have to be blinder than the Pope at wet t-shirt contest to not know what has been making me go full attention.” Hurk licked his lips and part of Sharky sincerely hoped he truly knew what was coming and not for him to take Hurk to the nearest bordello for a romp with a prostitute. “Look man, I don’t know what to say. Which I know is a fucking miracle in itself. But shit man! I’m guessing it’s pheromones or maybe someone has poison the water making everything horny as hell or something like that cos since you necked with me I’ve been having these thoughts about you. And yeah, I know we’re related and that’s a sin or whatever but you know what? To hell with those out-of-towner asshats and their fucking backward thinking. I believe if something makes you happy just do it you know what I mean? And right now I’m in need of help cos fuck if I didn’t nearly bust a nut in my pants when we went over that bump, my dick practically ripped from my jeans and you moaned like a cheap whore.” Hurk breathed in deep, surprising himself at his own speech. Sharky stared dumbly. “So, what I mean is man...” Hurk gulped, and it was this first time that night that Sharky saw a weakness and hell if that didn’t turn him on more. “…can you give me a hand?”  
Before Hurk had finished the sentence Sharky was on his knees and held onto his cousins thighs as he move his hands from the still semi-hard cock. With nervous, shaky fingers he began to run them up the length feeling it stiffen even more under his touch. Hurk hissed though gritted teeth and panted hard in huge breaths.  
  
It didn’t take too long before Hurk was leaking pre-cum and Sharky moved his whole hand up and down, jerking him off just like the image his saw not to long ago. Above him his cousin groaned.  
“Holy shit man! Wh-where did you learn that? Damn Sharky you’re good! Might have to like, employ you or something?”  
  
Sharkys face lit up like a firework at the prospect of being in service, though he had absolutely no idea why. And a thought came to him that suggested that if he made this session really, really good, maybe Hurk would come to him again. So he leaned forward and took as much as he could of the hard member in his mouth without choking and began to rock his head back and forth, mimicking what girls would do to him when he got lucky.  
  
Hurks eyes almost crossed and he automatically placed his hand on the back of Sharky head.  
  
“Aw fuuuck maaan! Hell yeah! Is this what you wanted? You wanted to taste me, huh? Bet you would have gone down on me right there when I saved your ass. Gave your thanks and sucked my dick. Damn Sharky, I feel like I’ve missed out now I know you had this sweet mouth for sucking.” Hurk guided his cousin head firmly but gently over his cock and he gave a small gasp as he looked down at Sharky. Somehow, he’d managed to undo his pants and was jacking himself of as he gave him a blow job. Sharky seemed to respond to the dirty talk and was giving the occasional whine as he spoke. “Man look at you. You deprave little shit. Bet you’ve never really done this before right? Bet you only jacked off at the lingerie section of a clothes magazine. Dammit Sharky, holy shit. Fuck, ugh!  
  
Hurk squeezed his eye shut as he thrust into Sharkys mouth, not really caring about his gag reflex and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as his younger cousin tried to keep up. The orgasm that took over Hurk made him see stars behind his closed eyes as he ejaculated down the hot throat. Sharky soon flowed after, cumming into his hand and trying his best to milk Hurk for all he had, swallowing every drop.  
The two men were left gasping for air as they both came down from their high. Slowly, Hurk slid down the side of the shed and sat on the ground, still with his eyes closed. It was Sharky who stirred first, wiping the cum off his hand onto the grass.  
  
“Um, Hurk?” A nervousness rose in his voice, still unsure of the whole situation. “We don’t have to tell anyone about that, right? I mean, I’m cool with it. But I don’t wanna get you into any trouble.” Sharky looked over at his older cousin who was still panting with exertion.  
  
“It’s ‘s okay man. I uh…wow! Man, you sucked the words right outta me!” Hurk laughed and finally opened his eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear and blushing. “We can’t stay here though. I mean, I don’t mind getting arrested but not when my pants are down, now what I’m saying?”  
  
Sharky nodded in agreement and slowly they both got to their feet. Hurk jumped back into his jeans and Sharky made himself presentable. When the two men looked like all they had done was go for a casual run they made their way back the bike. But before they mounted it and drove off Hurk grabbed his cousins arm and pulled him in for an unexpected kiss which made Sharky squeak. It was like the kiss at the party, but all the fireworks that were exploding and whirling were in his head. It made him go weak at the knees and he leaned into his cousin for support.  
  
“Let’s go back to my place now, huh?” And Sharky saw behind Hurks smile a flash that suggested that tonight isn’t over yet.


End file.
